


Polar Attraction

by Enzo_Louise



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzo_Louise/pseuds/Enzo_Louise
Summary: Just because you have the rest of your life planned out doesn't mean things won't go south. In fact, things other than life go down south when Tweek Tweak, a newly graduated high school student, is forced to work in a strip club.





	Polar Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. It's been months since I updated my last two fanfics. I truly am sorry. I've had major writer's block, but some of my friends and I saw some South Park fanart recently, and I was inspired to write something for it. So here I am starting another SP fanfic. I'll get back to my other fanfics asap, I promise. Probably when school is over in two weeks. For now, please enjoy this while you wait.
> 
> Also, since no one really knows Tweek's mom's name, I named her Fran.
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas you'd like to talk with me about, please go to my profile for my contact info.

In all his life, Tweek never would have thought his father would be synonymous with the words “strip club.” In fact, he couldn't for the life of him understand how his parents had managed to keep their little secret from him until he was graduated from high school. Somehow, though, they managed to, and as the blond stood in front of his mother and father in shock at the news, he knew the surprise he felt in that moment would be something he would remember forever.

“Tweek, it's simple,” Richard tried to explain to his son as the family stood in the kitchen. “I've always had connections with the owner of the strip club in Denver, and right now he needs assistance. I owe Mr. Aguilar for helping us start our business, and he said that if I wanted to repay him, I'd need to get you to work there when things got rough and they started losing employees. I can't go myself because of the coffee shop, and he knows that. You just need to work there for a few months, Tweek. It's not a big deal.”

The blond could feel himself trembling slightly as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, and he felt the urge to pull at his hair like he did when he was a child. “What?! What do you mean 'it's not a big deal?' Of course it's a big deal! I can't work at a strip club! My reputation will already be ruined by the time I get there, and I haven't even started college yet! Why didn't you tell me this about him earlier?”

Richard sighed and put his cup of coffee down on his side of the counter before looking straight into his son's eyes. “Tweek—”

“Why didn't you give me a chance to say if I wanted to work there or not?” Tweek asked, interrupting his father as he went on a tirade. “I don't want to do it! I'd rather be stuck here working with you guys in the coffee shop!”

Richard and Fran exchanged a glance with each other before Richard tried again. “Look, son. I know there are things you would rather be doing than working for Mr. Aguilar, but he's a good family friend, and we owe him, especially since you'll be staying with him for a while. You know your mother and I can't help him right now. You're the only one who can. Besides, the pay will be good because of our family ties.”

Tweek brought a shaky hand up to his head so he could nervously run his fingers through his messy blond locks. Ever since the spastic teen had started high school, him and his parents had been trying to work out a future for him. It had been agreed that Tweek would move to Denver and go to the university there to continue his education, and he would most likely get a job in a small coffee shop there since he had experience at Tweak Bros.

He had already been accepted into the University of Denver so he could get a degree in business and help expand Tweak Bros. It was decided that Tweek would be staying with Mr. Aguilar while he studied and worked until he could afford to get his own place, and Mr. Aguilar would make sure Tweek always had everything he needed, including a job. Until just now, the blond had never known what Mr. Aguilar actually did for a living. The revelation shocked him to say the least.

With pretty much everything planned out for the next couple of years, Tweek wasn't ready for anything to suddenly interrupt it. He liked having things planned out, and at this point in his life, it was a really smart idea to know what he wanted to do for a while. The news his father had just shared with him was one of the last things he had wanted to hear. Tweek took a shaky breath to try and calm himself down as he stared at the kitchen floor in disbelief.

“Tweek,” his mother began in an attempt to soothe her son, “we promise it won't be so bad. Mr. Aguilar will be looking out for you there to make sure you're as comfortable as you can be. He's a really nice guy. We just need you to do this one thing.”

Tweek shook his head at himself, then looked back up at his parents. His voice was no longer a yell, though his tone still held a seriousness to it all the same. “Seriously? I've been waiting so long to finally get out of this redneck town and go somewhere I can get my life together, and now you're saying I still have to do things for you? Why _me_?”

Richard's expression was grave as he answered. “We are your parents, Tweek. You're always going to have something to do with us whether you like it or not. It’s not just your mother and I that owe Mr. Aguilar—don’t forget everything that he’s doing for you too. We're just asking you for this one thing.”

Tweek bit back a harsh rebuttal to his father's words. He wanted to raise his voice again, tell him all the things he had always wanted to say for so many years. He wanted to release all of the emotions he had kept bottled inside of him as he was growing up. He wanted to tell his father he didn't need him or Mr. Aguilar.

But the bitter reality of it was that he did, in fact, still need them. He needed his parent's and Mr. Aguilar's help and support to get him to college and pay for things he couldn't himself. He may have been an adult now, but it didn't stop the blond from seeing that he couldn't be fully independent just yet. So he swallowed down his emotions like he had trained himself to do over the years and forced himself to reply without complete hatred in his tone.

“...What is this strip club called?” Tweek asked.

✴ ✴ ✴

It only took a week and a half after Tweek's parents first told him about the strip club for him to move to Denver. The blond had been lucky enough for his parents to buy him a car for his graduation, and as he pulled into the driveway of the address he had been given, he wondered if maybe it was the wrong house. It was an average looking house, pretty nice. Probably had three bedrooms from the looks of it. Tweek had expected to find a run down apartment or something. This was a surprise considering he hadn't really thought a strip club owner would live in a pleasant neighborhood with a nice house.

Once he parked his car and got out of the vehicle, the blond made his way to the front door of the house. He hesitated before raising a fist to knock, but he forced down his anxiety and rapped his knuckles against the door a few times. After a minute of silence, Tweek didn't think Mr. Aguilar was home or that he must have gotten the wrong address after all. However, the door eventually opened to show that a light skinned Hispanic man on the other side. He had black hair and small bit of stubble, and he had some muscle on him, which showed through the rather tight fitting white t-shirt he wore. He also had a belt on through the loops of a normal pair of blue jeans. To top it off, he even had a few piercings in his ears, along with a golden chain he wore around his neck.

“Can I help you?” the man asked in a voice not as intimidating as Tweek would have thought. He looked confused, as if he didn't know the blond standing in front of him, before a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes. “Oh wait, you must be Tweek! Am I right?”

“Yes,” Tweek replied nervously with a small nod. “From the Tweak family.”

The man smiled and held out a hand, which Tweek shook. His grip was firm and warm. “It's nice to finally meet you, Tweek! Why don't you come on in and I'll show you around real quick? Then we can come back out here and put your stuff in your room.”

Tweek forced a small, anxious smile. “Thank you, Mr. Aguilar.”

“Don't worry about it,” the man responded and stepped aside to let Tweek in. “And you can just call me Ben.”

Tweek nodded, then made his way inside of the house. He heard Ben shut the door behind him as he observed his surroundings. He had walked into a pretty spacious living room with cozy looking seats and a coffee table in front of a television. There was even a plush carpet covering the whole floor. It seemed pretty normal.

Ben walked past Tweek to stand in front of the blond, his hands in his jean pockets. “Okay. Now, Tweek. I'm not like your parents or anything. Just think of me as your friend. I'm not going to boss you around all day—you're an adult now. I just have a few rules about the house, but other than that, do what you want, alright?”

The blond almost sighed in relief. Ben was really nice, just as his mother had said. It was a miracle he didn't seem anything like his parents. It made him wonder how Ben and his parents were even friends to begin with. Tweek made a mental note to ask Ben about it later as he agreed. “Alright.”

“Good.” Ben motioned for Tweek to follow him as he started walking through the living room. “I'll show you around now. I'll tell you about the rules I have here once you're settled in.”

The teen followed after Ben as he gave him a tour of the house. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen/dining room, master bedroom, and master bathroom. The second floor held two bedrooms, the main bathroom, and even a small office that was just used for storage.

“This room is where someone else is staying,” Ben piped up when they got to the second floor and passed by one of the rooms. “You'll meet him when we go to the strip club. He's another friend of mine like you.”

Tweek wondered who this person was, but before he could ask, Ben was already making his way to the other room. This one happened to be Tweek's room, and after the blond got a good look at the small space, the two of them made their way back outside to start carrying Tweek's belongings into the house.

It only took about ten minutes to get everything from Tweek's car to his new room upstairs. Once the two men were done with moving the blond's belongings in, Ben went back downstairs to leave Tweek alone so he could unpack and get settled. After Ben had shut the door to Tweek's room and left, the teen breathed a heavy sigh and flopped down onto the floor where he began looking through his boxes and bags.

The room Tweek was staying in was the bigger of the two bedrooms upstairs and had a bed, shelf, dresser, and television, as well as a small closet. The floor was completely covered by a plush carpet too. The blond spent about half an hour trying to get things situated and make sure everything was perfect. He didn't want Ben thinking he was a slob, so he made sure every last thing was put away. When he was done, he put the boxes he had carried everything in in the closet, then sat on his bed.

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Tweek looked to see if he had gotten any messages from his parents. There was one from his mother telling him to text her back when he had gotten there so her and Richard could make sure he was safe. The teen rolled his eyes a little. Right. When had they ever really cared about his well-being? Still, in order to keep his parents from constantly texting and calling him to get answers, he replied saying that he was okay.

Tweek sighed. He wondered what things were going to be like now. Everything would hopefully be okay. Maybe he would get lucky and wouldn't have to start this new job anytime soon. Or at all. He had never really been into girls, or even guys for that matter. He felt uncomfortable just thinking about going to a place where girls wore skimpy clothes for money. How many days a week would he have to go there and see that?

Just as Tweek was getting up from his bed to go downstairs and ask Ben himself, his bedroom door suddenly opened a crack. Ben was peeking in, and when he saw the blond, he pushed the door open fully. “Hey, Tweek. You done unpacking?”

“Yeah,” the teen confirmed as he stood up. “I was actually just about to come down and ask you about the strip club.”

Ben smirked as he crossed his arms in front of himself. “Ah, eager now are we? You certainly don't look like the type of person to enjoy strip clubs too much, I'll tell you that. But maybe it's for other things.”

Tweek felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he blushed a soft pink. “I-It's not that! I just wanted to know m-my times and stuff. Is it going to interfere with college?”

“I'm just kidding around with you,” Ben chuckled as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a set of keys, dangling them in front of him by his finger. “I was actually hoping to take you there now. The sooner I get you introduced to everyone, the better.”

Tweek's heart dropped at Ben's words. He really didn't want to go there. At all. But he knew he had no choice. Ben had been nothing but kind to him, so the least the blond could do was work for him for a few months. “Okay. I'm ready to go whenever.”

Ben waved for Tweek to follow him as he walked out of the room. “Alright then. I'll teach you the ropes when we get there. And if anyone ever bothers you, just tell me. I'll make sure you're respected there.”

Tweek said a tiny “thank you” as he trailed after Ben. They went outside, and after Ben locked the front door, he made his way over to his black 2017 Honda Accord and unlocked it. Tweek slid into the passenger's seat next to Ben, who started the car and began pulling out of the driveway and into the street.

“So,” Ben began as he drove, trying to make conversation, “what are you doing to be majoring in, Tweek?”

Tweek tugged at the hem of his shirt. Despite the generosity of the man he sat next to, he was still nervous. The teen had always had trouble talking to people in general. “Business. I'm going to help my parents expand Tweak Bros and bring it to Denver.”

Ben hummed in response. “Makes sense. You have the experience. I'm sorry that you have to help me with my own business. I know it's probably the last thing you wanted to do with your life. College is stressful enough as it is. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you though.”

The blond felt a bit better about the whole situation. Ben understood how he felt and was sympathetic, but not so much so that he was going to baby Tweek like his parents had. Tweek was more at ease now knowing that Ben really cared for him and definitely was more like a friend than his boss. He smiled a little as he replied, saying, “Thanks, Ben. It means a lot.”

The older male chuckled a bit. “Of course, man. You don't need to thank me. You're basically like my own kin.”

He paused for a moment to turn on the radio. The music was soft so that they could still hear each other, the song being a Spanish one. Although Tweek didn't know what the words of the song were, he had to admit it was really catchy.

“So let's talk about the rules of my house,” Ben continued. “I don't care if you drink, so long as you don't spill any of it on the carpet. Any smoking has to be done outside. No drugs. Can't afford to get in trouble for that, especially with two just turned adults living with me. I would really prefer if you didn't invite people over unannounced, but you can so long as you know them. Which means if you want to party, you can't let your friends invite other people if you don't know them.”

Ben shrugged before going on. “Pretty much anything goes. Just make sure you clean up after yourself and your friends. Also, don't leave things plugged in if you're not using using them. It makes the electricity bill higher. Oh, and no one is allowed in my room at all unless I'm home and I say you can come in. Deal?”

“Deal,” Tweek agreed. He was relieved that Ben wasn't near as controlling as his parents had been. In fact, the older man was really living up to his word so far in being his friend and not a parental figure. It wasn't like Tweek was going to be drinking or smoking—he never did that. And he doubted he would be talking to and meeting anyone anytime soon that he would want to ask to come over. Ben's rules were fair and agreeable all the same.

“Alright. I'll give you a house key as soon as I can. Don't lose it,” Ben went on, glancing seriously at Tweek out of the corner of his eye.

The blond nodded hastily. “Yeah, of course.”

The rest of the ride to the strip club was silent. The two men listened to the soft Spanish songs that played on the radio as Tweek watched the world pass by him out of the window. Denver really was big. A lot more different than the small mountain town of South Park. Just the sheer size of Denver and the amount of people who lived there scared the blond, but he knew he'd get used to it. It was much better than living in South Park.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the strip club, which was at a darker side of the city, but one that was still populated nonetheless. As Ben brought the car to a stop in front of the building, Tweek couldn't help but feel like the building didn't belong there. It wasn't anything like he thought it would be, just like Ben and his house. The small building actually seemed to be in pretty good condition, at least from the outside, and it looked so normal that Tweek found himself wondering if maybe the strip club was further down the row of buildings laying side by side.

“Go on inside,” Ben urged as he unbuckled his seat belt and took out his phone from his pocket. “I have a few things to check up on real quick, and then I gotta get some money from the trunk. I'll be there in a bit. Tell security who you are and they'll let you in, then go the bar and ask for Jake. He'll know who you are.”

A rush of anxiety washed over Tweek as he unbuckled his own seat belt and brought a slightly shaky hand to the door handle. He got out of the car and closed the door, then looked up at the building as he slowly made his way to the front door. There were no windows, go figure. There a big sign on the front of the building just above the door that said “Bunny Bonito.” There was even a small bunny next to the words.

' _Oh, great,_ ' Tweek thought as he neared the front door. Just what he wanted to see. Girls running around in skimpy Playboy bunny outfits. The blond could feel himself start to twitch in nervousness, and he took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching for the door handle. He slowly pushed the door open and was met almost immediately with the face of a mean looking security guard who was blocking the way.

“ID,” the man said gruffly in a low voice, shoving his hand out and beckoning for Tweek to give over his identification card.

With a gulp, Tweek hesitated for a second before responding a shaky voice. “Uh, I'm T-Tweek Tweak. I'm here with Ben.”

The guard's eyes flashed with recognition at the words, and suddenly he didn't look so mean, much to Tweek's relief. “Ah, nice to meet you, Tweek. Where's Ben?”

“He's in the car,” Tweek replied, pointing behind him in the direction of Ben's Honda with a thumb. “Said he had things to take care of first.”

The guard's eyes flickered in the direction Tweek pointed, then came back to meet Tweek's own blue orbs. “Alright. Come on in,” he relented as he moved aside to make way for the blond to enter the building.

Tweek quickly thanked the man before stepping inside. There was a short hallway that stretched out in front of him with a door and another guard at the end. The teen took his time as he made his way down the hall and to the other door where the second guard leaned against the wall and watched Tweek's every move carefully. The teen could feel himself start to tremble again under the stare of the guard, but he forced himself to brave through it and open the next door.

It took a moment for Tweek's eyes to adjust to the dark lighting, but once they did, he took a glance around. There was a bar on the left wall, and a DJ all the way in the back, barely visible in the dark. Right in front of the blond was a lifted, skinny walkway with poles sticking out of it in some places. Plush seats sat around the sides of the walkway, and small tables covered the rest of the area. The place was fairly packed with people sitting at the bar, at the walkway, and at the tables. But that isn't what drew Tweek's attention. It was the strippers.

Sure enough, all of the strippers were dressed in Playboy bunny outfits just like Tweek predicted. For some reason, all the strippers seemed masculine. Maybe it was the lighting? But as the teen continued to glance around the building, he realized that no one in the strip club seemed to have any feminine features. After a moment, Tweek's eyes widened and he took a step back.

Everyone in there was male. He was in a gay men's strip club.


End file.
